icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IWant My Website Back
iWant My Website Back is the 15th episode of the second season of iCarly and the 40th episode overall. It marks the fifth appearance of Nevel Papperman and the second appearance of Mandy. Plot Spencer gets a new credit card after cancelling his old one, causing Carly, Sam, and Freddie to lose control of the iCarly.com domain. Luckily, Mandy (who first appeared in iAm Your Biggest Fan), returns to buy their website back for them, but gets tricked into giving it to Nevel, who disguises his online name as FreddieB123. Spencer disguises himself as an old woman ("Great Aunt Natalie") to trick Nevel into signing the URL transfer document back to them during an autograph signing, but is distracted by an old man (who thinks he's a woman), and Spencer gets chased out by security guards after Nevel recognizes him. Later, Nevel demands a kiss from Carly in exchange for signing the transfer document. Carly agrees to the kiss, confronts Nevel, and he signs the document. However, Carly cleverly escapes with the signed document without having to kiss Nevel and succeeds in reclaiming their website. Nevel declares that the iCarlys will "rue this day," but gets guacamole dumped on him. Subplot Meanwhile, Spencer is having issues with his neck and back and intends to order 2 pillows, but accidentally orders 200 instead. He finds a fishing rod in storage to use so he can play around with them. He, Sam, Freddie, and Mandy use this rod to help Carly escape Nevel. Trivia *Butts do have muscles. They are called gluteus maximus, gluteus minimus, and gluteus medius, or glutes for short. Carly should know this, because Miss Briggs refers to her glutes while she and Freddie are trapped in her closet in iSpy a Mean Teacher, and they both gag as a result. *Send-Ex is a parody of FedEx. *As Carly and Freddie click on Mandy's name to view her profile, her laugh is heard right when they click on her name. Their reaction is a horrified, simultaneous scream. *This is Mandy's second appearance. *This is the first appearance of T-Bo and the Groovy Smoothie, although Carly did mention Groovy Smoothie in the previous episode iLook Alike. *Making soup in the toilet is later referenced on Victorious in the episode The Wood, when André said: "I didn't say people could puke on my carpet, and make soup in my toilet!". *Nevel getting guacamole dumped on him resembles the Nickelodeon Green Slime gag, which originated on You Can't Do That On Television, a show that aired on Nick in the 80's. *David Schwimmer is mentioned for the first out of three times in this episode by Mandy. *This is the third episode to start with iWant, the first being iWant More Viewers and the second being iWant a World Record. *In this episode Freddie is wearing a blue golf shirt and a pale green golf shirt that both have a crest sewn on them - this crest appears the same as one sewn on a sweater worn by Megan (Also played by Miranda Cosgrove .) in the Drake & Josh episode "The Gary Grill". *The brand name of the Mexican sponge that Spencer bought is "Esponja!", which is the actual Spanish translation for sponge. *'Permanent Continuity Change:' Since this is the first episode to air after iLook Alike, Spencer's giant Newton Balls can be seen in the living room of the Shay apartment. *This marks the last appearance of Mandy. *This is the only episode where Spencer crossdresses as Great Aunt Natalie Shay who doesn't exist in the iCarly universe. *This episode marks the last one in Nickelodeon history to have the just Schneider's Bakery logo, without "DANWARP", or the preheat light. Goofs *The freight elevator that serves the Shays' apartment and the iCarly studio has exterior doors on each floor that appear to be made of studded metal. It also has in inner door that appears to be a gate of green-painted wooden slats - this inner door should be part of the elevator car and go up and down with it. However in the scenes with the pillows in the elevator the inner door is missing. *In the scene where Nevel is signing autographs, there is a couple behind the first man. But after he has left, the couple has gone. *While Nevel is signing autographs the cash box on the table is open, but after the man gives Nevel four dollars the cash box is closed, and Nevel has to open it to put the money in. *After Spencer is chased by security guards and returns to the apartment, Carly goes upstairs to the iCarly studio to video chat with Nevel; but she moves away from the laptop which presumably has a webcam in it and starts addressing the studio monitor which has no webcam - yet Nevel is carrying on the conversation and gesticulating to Carly as if he can see her, when he obviously cannot. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here. Quotes Spencer: '' his new credit card back and forth'' Happy bunny...sad bunny...happy bunny...sad bunny--the bunny has conflicting emotions! Freddie: Someone else already bought it! Carly: Who? Freddie: Ah, somebody named...Amanda Valdez. Carly: Amanda Valdez? Whose... Freddie: Oh, there's a photo on her profile. Carly: Well, click it! and Freddie look at the computer screen and scream in horror Carly: AHHH! Mandy! It's Mandy, our insane biggest fan! Freddie: Whoah, it IS her. Carly: I know it's her! Why would I say "it's her" if it wasn't her?! OH MY GOD, it's her! Mandy bought our URL! Freddie: 'Okay, calm down. At least it was bought by someone we know! '''Carly: ' Yeah, someone we know who's a lunatic, who wears a duck mask! Remember that quack, quack! Quack, quack! Quack, quack! 'Spencer: '(enters with grocery bags) Hey, stopped by the market on the way home. ' ' '''Carly: iCarly has been hijacked by a psychotic she-duck! Spencer: a package out of his grocery bag Mexican sponges! Mandy: Spencer's shirt Nice bird... Spencer: Stop it! Carly: Spencer What size dress do you wear? Spencer: look on his face Ten. Why? Spencer: to be an old woman I never knew you were such a handsome young boy! Nevel: Oh, I blush! Nevel: Carly, if you want your precious website back, all you have to do is ask. Carly: Okay. Can I have my website back? Nevel: No. Carly: Nub! Nevel: Don't be rude. I'm just negotiating. Carly: What do you want, Nevel? Nevel: The same thing I wanted on the day we first met. A kiss. A kiss is what I seek. Upon your lips. No, not your cheek! Carly: Okay, first of all, no one likes a rhymer. Spencer: Hey, what's up, Carly and friends? Carly: Nothing! Sam: Everything! Spencer: Well, that's not vague. Spencer his disguise is revealed: Now you listen to me, Nevel. You better give my little sister her website back, or I SWEAR I'll-- Nevel: YOU'LL WHAT?!?!?! Spencer: YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT I'LL DO! Carly: out from the window after she gets the iCarly URL back THANKS, NEVEL! Nevel: the ground, facing them YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, CARLY SHAY! I DECLARE THAT YOU WILL RUE THIS DAY! YOU'LL RUE IT! Carly: Give me the guacamole. and Spencer give her a large pail of guacamole RUE THIS, NEVEL! Nevel: Wait, what is she...? Oh, no. guacamole falls from the window and right on him Related iCarly.com blog posts Carly's blog: Spencer's Giant Pillow Fight Category:iCarly Wiki Awards Winner 212 Category:Season 2 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Goofs Category:ICarly.com blog posts